Do I Dare?
by Cori-Ackles
Summary: When Danni, Clark's adoptive sister ran away in 2003, she was certain she would never see her family again. Now, years later, she hears of Clark's impending wedding. Will she learn that sometimes, if you love someone, they're worth the risk? Oliver/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hi everyone! So, this is my first forte into publishing a Smallville fic. To be honest with you, I only started watching Smallville just this past December, but am already halfway through Season 9. It's addicting. So, that being said, I may not be right on some timeline things after season nine. So, if that bothers you...sorry. Alright! So, here you go! Please read, enjoy and review to tell me what you think!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Never look back unless you are planning on going that way." -Henry David Thoreau_

_**2003**_

The stairs creaked ominously as I tried to sneak down them. My stuffed backpack weighed heavily on my shoulders, carrying most of my worldly possessions. The time was 3:25 in the morning, which meant that the only light aiding my vision was that of the full Kansas moon shining down through the windows. A heavy jacket was draped over my small figure, my glasses sitting askew on my slightly crooked nose. My eyes darted around guiltily, as I watched for anyone who might stop me in what I was doing. In what I needed to do.

I managed to make it down the old staircase without making all too much noise, creeping towards the front door. I could see my escape, I could see the future waiting for me out there, but it wasn't something I wanted to see. I wanted nothing more than to turn around, shrug out of the backpack and go back upstairs to my bedroom. But I couldn't. It wouldn't be safe. I had to stay on task, had to do what I set out to do. So, silent as the grave, I slid into my favourite pair of worn sneakers and reached for the door handle.

"Danielle?" the sleepy voice made me freeze. _So close!_ "What are you doing up?" Slowly, I turned to see my younger brother Clark standing there, wiping the sleep from his clear green eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his eyes trailed over my backpack and clothing.

"Go back to bed, Clark," I whispered back, tears already welling in my eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked without giving my question pause. I looked down guiltily, before remembering why I was leaving. For Clark.

"You need to be quiet, alright?" I reminded him, gesturing him forward. Clumsily, he made his way over to me. I cringed when he bumped into the table, but thanked our lucky stars when the vase atop it didn't crash to the hardwood floor. "I'm leaving."

"Where? Why?"

"You know I love you, you're my little brother. But..." I sighed and ran a hand through my pink streaked hair in agitation. "You don't realize how difficult it is to keep your secret! I mean, I don't think of you any differently, you're still my kid brother, but I can't take the pressure anymore! I can't stand the idea that I could be the reason you get locked up and tested on! I don't want to have to worry that each word I utter might slip and end up as _Krypton_, _meteor rock_, _spaceship_, hell even _alien_!" he cringed slightly at my wording, but I didn't stop. "I can't hurt you Clark. I won't allow that to happen."

"So you think _leaving_ is the answer?" he was starting to get it now, and in doing so was beginning to grow angry. "What about Mom? Dad?" I felt my throat close up.

"I didn't say I _wanted_ to leave, Clark," I replied hoarsely. "I don't want to leave you, Mom and Dad! I don't want to leave Smallville! But I _have_ to!" I turned away to leave, but his sudden hand on my arm made me stop.

"Don't go, Danni," he whispered now, his voice breaking. I felt the tears slip down my cheeks. I turned my head to look at him, my teary brown eyes meeting his green. The pain in his eyes told me that he already knew my answer.

"Goodbye, Clark," I whispered back, and then pulled away and slipped out into the warm Kansas night. I could hear Clark calling my name behind me in a loud whisper, but I didn't look back, only continued to my old rusted bicycle and never looked back. I was eighteen, and never going to see my family again.

_**

* * *

AN: Short, I know, but it's just sort of a teaser/prologue thing. Tell me if you think it's alright! Reviews make me smile, no matter my mood!**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Cori**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Alrighty-roo! Chapter number two! Once again, I am sorry if I veer away from the actual plotline, as I haven't seen any episodes after the middle of season 9! I'm glad so many people liked chapter one, but if I could have more reviews, that would be awesome! I only got two reviews **__** made me sad. So...REVIEW! PS: Thanks to Jennifer and sage1993 for reviewing! Don't worry, Jennifer! The only bribe I need to update is more reviews!**_

_**2011**_

I looked up from my desk as my cellphone rang. The bright sunlight filtered in through the open air windows, shining directly on the small piece of technology. I frowned, not having been expecting any phone calls. I reached over and picked it up, flipping the phone open.

"Hello?" I answered it, balancing the phone between my cheek and shoulder as I went back to my paperwork.

"Hey Danni!" I nearly dropped the phone in shock. There was only one person who ever called me _Danni_ anymore.

"Pete? Pete Ross?" I asked eagerly, all paperwork forgotten. He laughed.

"S'good to hear your voice again, Dan. It's been too long," Pete Ross was the only connection I still had to Smallville, an old friend of Clark's.

"Likewise, Ross. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I didn't feel the need to point out that the most recent times he had phoned me were over disasters. First Dad's death, then Black Thursday, then his impromptu meteor powers. It never was good.

"I have some news..."

"Oh?"

"...about Clark," I felt my body tense, my mind immediately jumping to the worst.

"Clark? Is he okay? Hurt? Please tell me he's okay!" Panic was making my words all run together.

"He's fine, Dan. Breathe," I waited, "Actually, I think he's better than fine. Clark's getting married, Danielle."

"M-Married? _Clark_, as in my nerdy brother, is getting _married_?" I fell silent for a moment to let it sink in. Married. Clark, my little brother, was getting married. A disgusting thought invaded my mind, and I actually felt a low snarl escape my lips.

"Uh, Dan?"

"Is it Lana Lang?" I ground out, fury in my voice. In all my years watching Clark pine over that snobbish little twig, the last thing I _ever_ wanted to see was the two of them getting married. She would walk all over him, use him, and then hurt him.

"No, actually. It's a reporter named Lois Lane. They've known each other since senior year, apparently." This surprised me.

"_Clark_ is marrying a _reporter_?" Pete knew Clark's secret as well as I did and had escaped Smallville just like I had to escape the threat of accidentally revealing it. For Clark Kent aka Kal-El to marry a reporter? It made no sense!

"Yeah," Pete chuckled, "They've been working together at the Daily Planet for quite some time now."

"Clark works at the Daily Planet?" I practically shrieked, clutching the phone tightly. What was he _thinking_? He was like a lamb hiding in a lion's den! If those reporters found him out...

"Relax, Dan! He knows what he's doing! From what I'm guessing, he's using the Daily Planet's resources to help Metropolis." I had no response for that. Pete was right. Even way out in the far reaches of California I had heard of the Red-Blue Blur. The pride of knowing that was my baby brother filled me as it always did.

"Why did you call me, Pete?" I finally asked, rubbing my forehead. "Clark's getting married, I'm failing to understand where I come in."

"You're kidding me, right? Danni, this could be your chance to reconnect with Clark! You have to go!" I stiffened.

"Go? He probably hates me. Clark is clearly better off without me," I replied harshly. I heard Pete snort derisively.

"You and I both know that's just a lie you cooked up to have a reason not to go back there!" he retorted furiously. I was taken aback. Pete had never said anything like that to me.

"Excuse me? I don't see _you_ rushing back to Smallville every weekend!" I snapped.

"I'm going to the wedding in two weeks. Where will you be?" with that, Pete hung up the phone. Frustrated, I threw the phone down, glad for once that that it was an indestructible piece of plastic. There was _nothing_ I wanted more than to see my little brother again. Nothing. There was nothing I wanted more than to hug him, to apologize for leaving. I just wanted him to be happy. Happy and safe.

I sighed and opened a search browser on my laptop. I had always refrained from purposefully looking Clark up, but now I felt that I had to. So, I typed in _Metropolis, Daily Planet, Clark Kent_. And sure enough, the first thing that popped up was a small dedication to Clark and Lois in last week's paper, a congratulations on their upcoming wedding. A soft smile lit my lips as I looked upon my little brother's face. Though it had clearly matured, he was still the adorable boy that I had left so long ago. My resolve to stay away wavered.

The woman standing by Clark's side in the photo appeared to be smirking, her dark brown hair cascading around her face like waves. She seemed so confident, so cocky...so everything that Lana wasn't. Immediately, I liked her. Clark had his arm wrapped around her waist, and she was leaning into him. He looked so content, so at peace. If I arrived, wouldn't that disrupt his peace? I didn't want to be the cause of anger, or pain, or anything but pre-marital bliss. Sighing, I turned off my computer.

Was it worth the risk? Did I want to jeopardize Clark's absolute happiness, or worse yet, his safety? I had never been known to do well under pressure. What if I accidentally let it slip? Said something I wasn't supposed to? After all those years, my efforts to stay away and stay hidden would be a waste. Could I take that chance? _You and I both know that's just a lie you cooked up to have a reason not to go back there._ Pete's words rang through my mind. Was I just deluding myself in thinking that I was somehow protecting him? Clark, as far as I had known, was alone at the farm. With dad gone, and mom away in Washington, he had no family to make sure that he was taking care of himself as well as the rest of the world. Would mom even be able to make it to his wedding? Or would the turmoil in Washington keep her away? Was I willing to let my little brother get married without me there?

That was the last straw. No. I could not let my baby brother get up on that stage and in front of all those people pledge himself to someone without me being there to tease him about his tux, to calm his pre-marital worries, to assure him that _yes_, she would be there when the time was right. My decision was made for me. I had to go back. I had to be there for my little brother. I had to go to Smallville.

Packing for Smallville was surprisingly difficult. The last time I had seen Clark or any of the people I had grown up with, I had been a teenager. Everything was so different now, and I wasn't sure how to react to it.

Finally, however, I managed to solve my fashion crisis and had a suitcase packed. Unsure as to how long I would be, I packed my largest suitcase. If Clark told me to leave, then I would, but I wanted to be prepared for the best. So, with two and a half weeks until their wedding, I boarded a plane to Metropolis, and prayed for the best.

_**AN: That's it for now, I know, I'm annoyingly short with my chapters. I really need to get the hang of how much I need to write for a chapter. Eventually I will, I promise! But until then, review pleeeeeeease! More reviews=quicker updates!**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Cori**_


End file.
